Never Sweet and Never Ending
by ThatBlackBish
Summary: Rin Okumura was turned into a vampire by an original named Grimmjow at the age of 16. Rin was then held hostage and turned into the original's "pet". When Rin escapes from the original, he meets another "turned" vampire named Ichigo who is running from another original named Byakuya. Together the pair go on the run as the two originals team up to track them down. WARNING:YAOI
1. Rin's Escape

**Im only gonna say this once if you don't like yaio, Vampires, or the whole idea in general leave now and don't bitch about it in the reviews.**

**To those still here**

**Enjoy ;)**

A black haired teen ran down an empty ally. His panting breaths came out as smokey vapor in the cold night as he reached his breaking point. He turned a corner and leaned his back against the wall as he heard the footsteps of his pursuers.

"You have no where to go Rin.", one of the men called to him as they closed in on him.

The blue eyed teen closed his eyes tightly as he muffled his crying with his hands. He couldn't go back to him, not to Grimmjow. The sadistic freak had held him hostage and took him over and over by force. The blue-haired physco path had broke him down slowly until he felt as if he were nothing more than a tool, a plaything, just a slave to his "master's " needs. The teen shivered as tears rolled down his flawless face, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He couldn't run anymore, his legs wouldn't respond. He couldn't think anymore, his mind was lost in fear.

Suddenly Rin was yanked off the wall by his shirt and pulled into someone's arms. He could feel his attacker's hand over his mouth and his back on a muscular chest. The scared teen began to struggle against the unknown man's hold, but he couldn't break free from his gasp.

"Don't struggle. I'm going to help you, but you have to trust me.", The man murmured into his ear as Rin's pursuers drew closer.

The teen paused for a moment then reluctantly nodded. He would let this man help him get away from Grimmjow's men, then escape from him later. Right now this man was his only hope.

Quickly the man picked up the teen and crept into a shadowy corner in the brick wall that separated the alley from the next one. In the corner was a hole big enough for them to slip through. The unknown man quickly ran though the hole just as the men turned the corner with flashlights in hand.

"What the hell, he's not here!", one of the men yelled in rage.

"Keep looking, we can't fail!", another man yelled as they turned away.

The teen sighed with relief as he let himself be carried in the arms of a stranger. The male that was carrying him seemed to be taller and bigger than himself, he felt his muscles nicely carved muscles under his shirt. The blue eyed teen turned his head just enough to catch orange hair in the corner of his eye.

Catching the smaller teen staring at him the unknown man turned his face to look at boy he was holding.

"Are you ok?", He said giving the scared teen a soft smile.

"Yeah, thank you.", The black haired teen replied looking away.

The taller man stopped and put the teen down gently.

"Sorry I scared you back there, my name's Kurosaki Ichigo.", he said in a friendly voice.

"My name's Rin.", The teen responded avoiding eye contact.

The older teen raised an eyebrow.

"Just Rin?", The orange haired teen questioned.

"Just Rin.", The smaller teen said looking at the bigger male distrustingly.

"Okay... well can you at least tell me why those men were after you?", Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

Rin looked up at the older man dangerously.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, so mind your own business.", The teen snarled.

The older male blinked in surprise at smaller's hostile response.

"Okay I won't push it.", he said scratching his head.

The smaller teen grew quiet and diverted his eyes as the older studied him closely.

"Do you even have a place to stay?", The older asked growing serious again.

The blue haired boy stayed silent and crossed his arms. As the older sighed deeply at the smaller's situation.

"Look if you have no where to go, just stay at my house for just tonight. It'd feel wrong to leave you out here all alone.", Ichigo proposed.

Rin looked at the floor in thought. If he stayed out here he would risk being caught by Grimmjow's men, no doubt they would be all over the city looking for him.

"Fine, just for tonight.", the teen finally said.

"It's only a few blocks from here.", Ichigo told the teen as he led the way.

The pair walked out of the alleyway, checking if the coast was clear before proceeding on. The blue eyed teen studied the man ahead of him as they walked on the empty sidewalk past huge buildings.

The teen wore a simple outfit consisting of a black shirt, dark blue jeans with a chain hooked from a loop in his jeans into his pocket, and white converse. The older had a fine featured face as well, no doubt the man was beautiful. The teen seemed to be well built and strong, if the younger noted this and decided if he ever wanted to leave he'd have would do so quietly and in the dead of night. What stood out most to the small teen most was Ichigo's bright orange hair. It was strange, but pretty. The color wasn't fake, he could tell just by looking at it that the teen was born with it. Natural orange hair was very rare in japan and any man with a rare asset such as Rin's blue eyes and Ichigo's hair, would surely at one point become Grimmjow's pet. To the blue haired man, men such as them were trophies for his taking. The teen shivered at the thought, he wouldn't wish the things he'd been through on anyone.

"We're here.", Ichigo said softly as he unlocked the door.

The orange haired teen walked in and turned on a light, followed by Rin after he closed the door behind him.

"Hungry?", Ichigo asked as he opened the fridge.

"Yeah, just a little...", Rin replied as his stomach growled softly.

"Okay, it'll be a minute. Feel free to take a look around.", Ichigo said as he began pulling "leftovers" out.

Rin turned silently and looked around. The kitchen was located about five steps inside the door to the right. There was a wall the separating the kitchen from the living room. In the middle of it was a large rectangle-shaped hole big enough for four people to look out into the living room side by side.

Right under the hole on the other side was a small table with four chairs around it. The teen walked out into the living room and studied the medium-sized tv to the left of him. In front of it against the wall to the right was a long brown couch big enough to fit three people. To the left of it sat an identical couch separating the dining room from the living room. In front of the two couches sat a simple glass coffee table. Far left of the of the coffee table were two sliding glass doors with long white drapes. The small teen opened the door and walked out into the cold night air. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. He was safe, for now.

"Rin, Dinner's ready!", Ichigo called to him as he put two blood packs on the table and sat down.

The blue eyed teen took another deep breath then walked back inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. He walked over to the table and joined Ichigo at the other side if him. The small teen pulled his blood pack to him and picked at his food as the older wolfed down his.

"Thank you... for letting me stay here and feeding me.", Rin said after a while.

Ichigo paused for a moment and swallowed his bite of food quickly.

"No problem.", He smiled.

After they had finished Ichigo took blood packs and washed them off in the sink as the smaller teen watched him curiously.

"Come on, let me show you where you're going to sleep.", the orange haired teen said drying his hands of on a towel.

The small teen gave a nod as he let out a long yawn. He got up and followed Ichigo down the hall to the left of the dining room table. Ichigo walked to the end of the hall and opened a door the the right in a small room. There was a king sized bed on the left wall and a small nightstand next to it. On the opposite wall was a medium sized dresser. Left of the dresser was a large window. The room was slightly dirty, but relatively clean.

"This is my room, but you can stay in it for the night. I'll just sleep on the couch.", Ichigo said yawning.

"I should be staying on the couch, this your house.", Rin said with his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, well bathroom's in the hall. 'Night Rin.", The older teen said walking back into the living room.

The blue eyed teen sighed and shut the door. He turned off the light and got into the bed. Surprisingly the bed smelled amazingly good, it smelled just like the older teen. Rin paused and thought deeply about his night so far. No one had ever treated him with so much kindness before, it made him feel warm inside.

"Maybe it won't be that bad to stay here longer...", the teen murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Rin woke up to find himself back in Grimmjow's bed. The teen tensed up as he felt fingers creep down his back and around his waist.

"You can't ever escape me.", a familiar voice murmured his ear as the teen felt a tongue lick his neck slowly.

"If you leave, you'll just be dragged right back to me every time.", Grimmjow continued and he positioned himself at Rin's entrance.

"No please, don't! I can't take it anymore!", the small teen screamed trying to push the older away.

Without mercy the blue haired male pushed in raw. Tears of pain and humiliation rolled down the teen's face as he could feel himself being tore open.

"It hurts! Take it out!", Rin screamed trying desperately to break free from the older man's grip.

Grimmjow slapped the smaller male across the face hard.

"Shut up and take it Slut!", he yelled as he continued to ram into the boy.

"Rin. Rin, wake up your okay!", Ichigo's voice broke into Rin's dream.

The teen opened his eyes and immediately kicked the older teen above off him.

"Ow, Rin. What the hell!", Ichigo said he pulled back from the younger teen.

In his rush to get the older teen off of him Rin fell backwards off the bed. The blue eyed teen backed himself into a corner and gripped his hair tightly with tears spilling uncontrollably down his face.

"He's going to find me. He's going to drag me back!", Rin yelled.

"Rin, you're going to be ok.", Ichigo said trying to calm the shaking teen.

"No, I won't let him.", The black haired teen said getting up and locking the window.

After doing that he walked quickly put of the room with Ichigo following him.

"Rin. Rin listen to me!", Ichigo called after him as he ran around locking everything.

"I can't go back, never go back!", The teen said locking the living room window. Before the teen could turn around to lock everything else in the house he felt strong arms wrap around him. Rin's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo spoke up.

"Rin. I won't let anyone take you anywhere. I won't let you be taken back. Now please just calm down.", Ichigo said softly.

Suddenly Rin turned around and threw himself into the older's arms as he bawled his eyes out. The older stood there shocked as Rin wrapped his arms around his waist and cried.

"Let's get you back to bed", The older teen said when the smaller had cried himself out.

Ichigo picked up the teary eyed boy and carried him back to his room. Rin held on to Ichigo tightly as he let himself be carried back. When they made it back to the room The older tucked Rin into bed and stroked the teen'a hair gently before walking back to the door.

"Wait.", Rin called out before Ichigo walked out.

"Yeah"

"Stay with me?", the blue eyed teen said blushing slightly.

The redhead smiled softly back at the cute little teen.

"Sure.", he replied walking back and getting into bed beside him.

The bigger male wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him closer, hoping his touch would help then small teen sleep. In a matter of minutes Rin feel into a deep sleep, uninterrupted by dreams of his horrifying past.

End of chapter 1


	2. Blue Flames

**well this fanfic hasn't been getting as much love as Arrancar's heat, but I would really like to continue this.. Hopefully it will eventually draw in more** **people and big ****shout out to StrayDogHowling028 for giving me the inspiration to continue this story,**

**Enjoy ;)**

Rin woke up as the bright morning sun filtered into his face from the window. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes Rin noticed half of Ichigo and half if his belongings missing. It didn't take the teen long to figure out that the older teen was leaving. He walked out to the living room to find Ichigo on the phone and quickly packing his things into two backpacks.

"...Are you sure that they know where I am Renji?... Got it...come get me in an hour."

The teen quickly hung up the phone and went back to packing. Rin stared at the hurried teen curiously without saying a word. Ichigo's hair was ruffled as if he had been running his hands through it repeatedly. There were visible bags under his eyes, showing that he probably hadn't had much sleep last night.

The older teen noticed the younger and looked up at him. Taking a deep breath he explained his situation.

" Rin I've got to go on the run for a while, I'm leaving in an hour. You can stay here and keep everything in the house or you're welcome to come with me.", he said as he threw his packed backpack onto the couch.

Rin quickly accessed the situation with deep thought. If Ichigo was on the run from someone too, he couldn't be a threat to him at all. But the real question was who he was running from.

"I'll come with you, but first tell me who you're running from." , Rin demanded as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Ichigo walked over to the younger vampire until he was arm's length away.

"Fine, only if you tell me who you're running from afterward.", Ichigo replied staring the blue eyed teen down.

Rin stared back intensely before dropping his gaze and sighing.

"Deal."

"I used to be an original's toy a few years back. His name was Byakuya, the most powerful vampire alive next to Grimmj...", The redheaded teen paused as he noticed the smaller vampire flinch at the name.

Rin's eyes went blank and he took a step back into the wall. Grimmjow was the strongest vampire alive, he didn't even stand a chance. Even if he ran for months on end eventually he'd be dragged back with no one to save him.

"Hey, are you ok?", Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Rin's shoulder.

The teen flinched, jerking back to reality with fear and helplessness in his eyes. Ichigo looked down at the raven haired boy sadly, he didn't have to ask who owned him. It was obvious that Grimmjow had broken him and he was wounded emotionally beyond repair.

"I understand you don't have to say anymore.", Ichigo said as tears threatened to spill from Rin's eyes.

The raven boy hated to show weakness, hated to show how broken down he really was. In truth Rin saw himself as shit from the bottom of someone's shoe and thought his life was meaningless beyond words. Even though he didn't value his life, the teen could never bring himself to end it all. It made him completely despise himself.

Rubbing his eyes dry in frustration, Rin looked away and as tried to cover up the frailty he had just shown.

Ichigo wanted so badly to comfort the smaller teen and help show him that there's life beyond pain if you give it a chance, but pushed it down knowing he wasn't ready to be consoled. Instead the taller teen walked down the hall and into the room silently as Rin battled his inner demons. He looked around for an extra backpack and began packing some clothes for the younger vampire. Though the younger teen didn't tell him, he knew he desperately needed them but wasn't letting on that he did. After packing the backpack full of clothes he thought seemed small enough to fit him, he grabbed a towel and walked out to the blue eyed teen.

"Wanna shower before we leave?", He asked good naturally with a warm smile on his face.

Seeing the teen's bright smile surprisingly calmed the raven haired boy down considerably.

"Yeah,thanks.", he replied just over a whisper.

Ichigo handed him a towel and let him to the bathroom. The taller teen showed him where everything was then walked out and back into the bedroom.

Rin turned on the shower and let the hot water pour down his aching body. It felt so good to finally be able to shower, it had been too long for him. The black haired teen stayed in the shower until the water turned cold and reluctantly got out. He then wrapped the towel around himself and walked into Ichigo's bedroom. The redhead turned the look at the raven haired teen and when he did his breath caught in his throat. There was no doubt that the younger vampire was beautiful and even more so with his hair and body soaked with drops of water that sparkled in the sun from the open window. Surprisingly the small teen was well built and slim, basically the definition of perfection. His eyes wandered over deep claw-like scars that ran down he sides and immediately began to feel badly for the raven haired boy. He knew there had to be about a dozen more scars like that strewn across his perfect pale skin.

Rin stared at the redhead slightly confused. The older teen was admiring his body, but he didn't have those lust filled eyes that burned into him. It was more of just an appreciative glance than it was one of sexual desire. The redhead was so different and hard to figure out, it irked him.

Reeling himself back in and shaking his head from the thought with disgust, Ichigo handed the teen a fresh set of clothes and dropped the backpack at the teen's feet.

"These are for you.", he said with his usual calming smile.

Rin opened the bag and found enough clothes packed for two weeks. The clothes carried the older's calming scent as well, fresh like newly fallen snow. Well if snow smelled like axe and a good cold shower...

"Thank you." He said looking back up at Ichigo.

"No problem, Renji should be here any minute with the car.", he said looking at the alarm clock by the bed.

"Is he..", Rin asked cautiously.

"Yes, he's younger than me though. I'm positive it won't happen, but if he tries to do anything to you I can handle him."

The blue eyed teen relaxed at Ichigo's reassuring words, and told himself that everything will be okay. The redheaded teen then exused himself from the room and went to go get the rest of his things together.

The blue eyed teen wanted to punch himself for once again relying on the older vampire and even seeking his presents. Even though he didn't want admit it he wanted Ichigo close to him and wanted to breathe in his intoxicating scent from his neck. His touch made him feel safe and less hopeless, his kindness melted the ice around his heart, and his scent washed away all his anxiety. Though he felt this way, he would probably never admit it. He'd never depended on anyone, but himself before. It made him hate the fact that he wanted to put all his trust into a boy he met only last night.

Pushing the thought aside, Rin quickly got dressed and went to the living room to find another vampire with long red hair and weird tattoos. The vampires scent almost had the complete opposite effect on him than Ichigo's. He grew uneasy and skittish, something in him was telling him to stay away from the older vampire.

The redheaded teen walked over to Rin knowing his presence would make him stand his ground easier.

"Rin, this is Renji Arabai. Renji this is Rin."

Renji looked at the small teen almost with jealousy as Ichigo cooed encouraging words to him as he shook with fear. The older teen turned his face away as if turning his nose up at something rancid. He didn't like that the blue eyed beauty was getting all of the redhead's attention. The taller male's scent was all over the teen and was even in his clothes.

"So are you guys fucking or what?", Renji said nearly spitting out his words.

Rin tensed up. Wondering why exactly he wanted to know.

"What's it to you?", Ichigo said with a voice thick with hostility.

The raven haired boy could feel the taller's anger growing. As he glared at Renji daring him to say something smart. The long haired teen swallowed his pride and backed off.

"Nothing, let's go.", he said walking out the front door to the car.

As soon as Renji, left Ichigo returned back to his happy-go-lucky state as he grabbed both his and Rin's bags.

"Come on Rin, we're kinda running out of time.", he said with a smile as he walked through the front door.

Rin followed silently as he looked around cautiously ready to make a run for it if he sensed something was wrong.

"Well are you gonna get in or not?", Renji snapped making Ichigo growl a warning at him.

Not wanting another fight to break out, the blue eyes teen got in quickly much to Renji's despair.

Renji bit back sorrow as he thought for sure at this rate the two would become a mated couple. The thought nagged at him, after all he and Ichigo had the same past. He too had belonged to Byakuya, though things were dark Ichigo always found a way to make the pain seem lighter.

"Renji slow the fuck down!", The redheaded teen screamed interrupting his thoughts.

"S-sorry, just thinking.", The long-haired teen stampered.

Rin sat quietly in the back as the two talked amongst themselves about where they were going. He was still exhausted from last night's chase. The longer the teen sat there the more his eyes drooped, until finally he fell into a deep sleep.

The blue eyed teen stood chained to the wall in a dark dungeon with his feet barely touching the ground. HE was in front if him smirking at his sorry state.

"Thought you could get away?", he said stepping closer as Rin stared at him with actual defiance which caused Grimmjow to stop in surprise.

"Don't think your all tough just because your new friend put silly thoughts into your head!", He yelled gripping the teen's hair and slamming his head back into the wall. The teen grunted slightly at the pain but refused the give the sadistic freak the cry of pain he wanted to hear. He glared daggers at the older male as blood gushed from the wound at the back of his head and down his back.

"I think I like you like this, with a little fire like when I first owned you..", Grimmjow said lifting the teen's chin with his hand.

Rin harshly bit the older's hand and pushed him a good foot back with with his leg. The older stood unfazed as he licked the blood dripping from his hand with lust in his eyes. That burning lust that he hated, the burning lust that had been the only thing he had known until he came upon Ichigo.

"Don't fucking touch me!", he screamed as the original closed in on him.

"You will be begging me to fuck you soon, be patient.", Grimmjow smirked with his lips almost touching the teen's.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!", Rin screamed louder than before as he burst into blue flame.

The teen's dream seemed to melt around him as Grimmjow backed away in shock at the monstrosity before him. The teen had two flames on top of his head in the shape of horns and a long black tail with flames on the tip. His teeth had grown sharp and menacing and his nails razor sharp.

"You-you're the devil's spawn!", The blue haired original said as blue flames devoured him.

Rin's eyes burst open and found himself lying on the side of the road with Ichigo and Renji standing a safe distance away as blue flames still danced around him.

Rin stood up slowly, then let out a cry that sounded like a wounded animal as the flame grew twice in size all around him. He was finally losing it, letting it all out in raw power.

"Rin!", Ichigo called to him in an almost pleading voice as he stepped closer to the teen.

The blue eyed teen looked over at the redheaded boy and caught his intoxicating scent. Immediately the flames began to die as the emotionally wasted teen walked himself into Ichigo's arms, his horns and tail disappearing as he hung limply in the teen's arms.

"Rin?", Ichigo said softly as the teen looked blankly into the sky.

"Please...kill me.", The teen said as his vision went black.


	3. Cold as Snow

Rin woke up in a bed in an unfamiliar room. Ichigo and Renji's voices bounced off the walls of the room as the teen listened in.

"..We can't just leave him Renji!"

"Why the fuck not? He's slowing us down, we should be at least on a plane right now on our way to Russia!"

"You don't get it do you, I'm not leaving Rin all alone. He's probably just as confused about this as we are!"

"What's you're infascination with that blue-flamed freak?! Why do you care about a street rat so much?!"

There was an audible crash as something was thrown across the room.

"I don't fucking understand Ichigo! Does all our time together mean absolutely nothing to you, what happened to us never needing anyone else?!"

"Renji ,you know I can't leave him. I just can't Renji... I don't know why I care about him, I don't know why I even saved him in the alleyway that night. I don't know I let him come home with me. I don't know, alright!"

Thick silence followed as a door slammed shut.

"Dammit!"

Another crash.

"Fuck,what the hell am I doing?"

Rin laid in bed completely still. He had stayed too long, he should have left Ichigo behind after the first night. Now the redheaded teen was suffering because of the decision he had made, but everytime he thought about leaving he felt so small and alone. He hated it, he hated it all.

The raven haired teen got up and looked towards the open window then back towards the shut door. A pulling feeling told him to stay, stay with Ichigo and run until their time was up, but he pushed the thought away and took a deep breath before he jumped out.

As soon as the teen's feet touched the ground he ran as fast as he could without looking back. Snow was falling softly as the teen ran blindly through the streets. His breath come out a hot steam in the cold night air as tears streamed down his face. He'd never felt more alone in his life. Ichigo made him feel like he was more than just someone's plaything, like he was an individual with feelings and thoughts just like everyone else. He had never known kindness like the older teen had given him. Even as a human he'd never seen a bright day in his life. He'd always been alone..always.

Rin ran around a corner and pushed himself back into the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and let himself sink to the ground as the snow fell softly all around him. The teen shut everything out and let the cold sink into his bones as he sat there as all of his emotions sunk out of him. Rin opened his eyes and looked at his hands, the same hands that produced blue flames. He twitched his hand and it immediately was set aflame with blue fire. The fire was cold, colder than ice and colder than the most bitter wind. Cold to his touch but could still burn anyone who came too close. His soul had always been cold and had always burned anyone who drew to close to him. His own internal fire had led to his own demise in the end, that was the reason he'd ended up in Grimmjow's hands in the first place.

He'd never known kindness because his coldness had burned it away, but Ichigo didn't give up on him so easily. It was like he could see straight through him, like he knew that he was hurting since the first moment he'd laid eyes on him in that dark alleyway.

The teen looked blankly into the fire in his palm as it danced beautifully in its wake. So beautiful, but so cold. Rin closed his hand and the fire died away leaving him alone again.

It was time for him to go. If he lingered in the pain for too long it would eventually sink him. He reverted back to his true inner self, cold and hardened against the world. It was only a matter of time now, Grimmjow would find him. If not today then tommorrow, if not this century then the next.

Taking one last look at the sky Rin got up and began to walk as far away from Ichigo as possible. He'd only walked a few blocks when something came slamming into him from the side and threw him against the wall hard, knocking the air from his lungs.

"Grimmjow an' I have just been worried sick 'bout cha' Rin-kun.", A familiar voice sounded in the small teen's ear.

He knew this voice all too well , the only person who was more sadistic and insane than Grimmjow, Gin. The male was Grimmjow's younger brother and ranked equally to him. Fear gripped the small teen as he struggled against the bigger male's grasp. Gin frowned as he watched the teen try desperately to escape.

"Guess your not as happy ta' see me as I am ta' see you.", the bigger male said with a disappointed voice.

"Let go of me!", Rin yelled trying to sound tough, but instead came off as weak and begging for mercy.

"No can do Rin-kun, Grimmjow would be pretty angry if I jus' let ya' go.", Gin said smirked at the raven haired teen in his grasp as he pushed him into the wall further.

"Let him go.", a familiar voice sounded behind the two.

Rin peaked from behind the bigger male to catch a glimpse of orange hair as Gin turned to face him.

"Hmm, another pretty little newborn. I wonder if he has an owner.", Gin smiled as he licked his lips.

"Ichigo, run! Please just go!", Rin gasped fighting to get air into his lungs.

"Not without you.", the older teen responded back as he assumed battle stance.

"Aww did you go an' replace me Rin-kun? I'm heartbroken, really.", he said turning completely around to face Ichigo.

The older teen knew all too well that the vampire in front of him was way stronger than he was. Honestly he was scared out of his mind, but he couldn't just let Rin go back to Grimmjow especially with how close he was to the edge of losing himself completely.

"If it's a fight cha' want...", Gin suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo and picked him up by the throat with one hand,"..Then it's a' fight you'll get!"

The original then threw the teen down the alleyway as Rin watched in horror as Gin was upon him again and twisting his arm back into an impossible angle making the teen cry out in agony.

"What a' shame, ya' would have made a' nice trophy.", the bigger male said with a sad voice as a sickening crack sounded from the redhead's shoulder.

"Fuck..you..", Ichigo forced out.

Gin yanked back the teen's head by his hair making the newborn cry out again.

"It's not nice ta' hurt people's feelins' Ichi.", he said as he began to twist the teen's head in an attempt to snap his neck as Ichigo nearly screamed in pain.

Rin's rage built up as he watched Gin torture the redhead under him. Every cry Ichigo let out fueled his rage. Twitching hand like he'd done before, a flame appeared in his palm and spread throughout his body silently for a split second then died down to reveal his newly appeared tail and horns of blue fire. His teeth grew long and his ears pointed as a low grow omitted from his throat.

Gin hearing the growl and feeling the change in the atmosphere turned and saw the terrifying sight of the teen.

"Ya' can't be... You're tha' devil's spawn aren't ya?", The older male said with an impressed smirk.

Rin rushed at the original and threw him against the brick wall in front of his so hard that the whole structure threatened to collapse.

Gin laughed almost hysterically and quickly pushed Rin off of him and into the snow. Before the teen could get back up he disappeared entirely to tell Grimmjow the news of Rin's newfound power.

The teen got up and turned to Ichigo as he let his flames die back down.

"Ichigo?", the small teen nearly whimpered.

The redheaded teen got up slowly and popped his shoulder back into place.

"I'm okay, but we have to get out of this city now.", He winced.


End file.
